


Monstrous

by bruiseless



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cold Weather, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I see that I'm icy, I should stop, Ice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Na Jaemin is a Brat, brrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruiseless/pseuds/bruiseless
Summary: Speedwriting prompt #1; MonstrousWhen you're alone and cold, and the only source of warmth would be cotton pink hair - would you give in?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8
Collections: Band-Aids





	Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta-ed/proofread!

Everything was ice. There was no air to breathe, as if all oxygen had vanished into the thin slits of the walls, seeking warmth. The wind was unbearably cold, ice running over your cheeks, biting the skin, dragging every bit of life from it. He sat there, silently pressing his lips into a thin line, not allowing him to see any of the failure he has been. Any of the coldness that was at his core to take over him. But there he was sitting, eyes mocking his appearance. Bared in front of him.

“Aw“ the man cooed, soft pink hair, bouncing, unlatching from his true self, “I see you’ve suffered, am I right?“

Maybe it was the hint of kindness, the hint of softness, the sort of break Renjun needed to catch up on the air leaving his blood. The smile wasn’t quite reaching his eyes, it was reaching for the truth. It was persuading him to talk, to drag out his inner defence, to defang his will to stay away.

Jaemin hummed sweetly, eyes glancing at the small cuts in his palm.

“Should we try again?“

Renjun’s breath was hitching. It was so cold. It was unbearable. It was the wind gripping his skin, dragging it from his flesh. It was the pain of no breathing. It was pain. It was red. And maybe red was almost pink again.

“Tell me who I am.“ Jaemin leaned forward, stool creaking under the weight of his fox fur coat. His eyes were void. There was ink spreading from his pupil.

Renjun’s wrists hurt. They _hurt_ so horrendously. The rope was squeezing all life out of his hands, seeing black as Jaemin’s scarily hot hand forcefully pushed his chin up.

“I said _tell me_.“ There was fierceness.

Renjun huffed heavily.

“Tell me!“ his voice was raspy from screaming.

His teeth hurt. The cold hurt.

“You’re monstrous.“

And maybe this could have been the last time he said those words. Once for the last twenty five times. His vision blackened. The pain took over. The warmth was spreading.

But everything was ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> This was my first Speedwrite (writing time 15 minutes) hence why it's so short. I thought of making this drabble longer and more detailed, but procrastination got the better of me. I still hope you liked it !


End file.
